Dos vidas conmigo
by Nadesiko Takase
Summary: Mi versión de lo que sucedió en el Torneo. Hao se reencuentra con su amor de una vida pasada, solo que están en diferentes bandos. Lime, violencia, futuro yaoi, incesto, etc. No apto para personas sencibles o de mente cerrada.
1. Default Chapter

**Notas de la autora:** Hola!. Aquí estoy con mi segundo fic de Shaman King. Es el primer capítulo de una serie de delirios que tenía en mi cabezota pervertida hace tiempo, pero no sé si continuarlo.

**Advertencias:** Malas palabras, lime, yaoi, violencia, ncs (tal vez), etc (en los siguientes capítulos, este está suavecito)... En fin, un fic un poco fuerte. Así que si eres sensible, te recomiendo no leerlo.

**Delaimer: **SK no me pertenece... Pero Hao SIII! O.o Nop... ese fue un breve delirio... SK no me pertenece, ni Hao-kun... todavía...

**Dedicado a: **mi queridísima y favorita (y única, por cierto) nee-chan, Sammy Tao ñ.ñ A quién quiero muxo y le gusta muxo Shaman King, y me enimó a subir este fic.

**Dos vidas conmigo...**

By Nadesiko Takase

**Capítulo uno:**

"**Nos pertenecemos"**

Hao acababa de llegar a la Tierra Apache; la tierra de los grandes shamanes, la tierra de los grandes poderes espiritistas por excelencia; su tierra. Fue uno de los primeros en llegar con su equipo de shamanes aliados. La ubicación de La Tierra de los Apaches era completamente secreta, y los participantes del Torneo de Shamanes debían encontrarla si deseaban participar en dicho evento, a cuyo ganador se le sería concedido los Grandes Espíritus, los más poderosos, y con ello, el muy codiciado título de Rey Shaman.

Los shamanes eran personas que poseían poderes espiritistas (como el de ver espíritus y comunicarse con ellos), a parte de otros dotes. Cada shaman poseía un espíritu acompañante. Cuan más poderoso es el shaman, necesita un espíritu acompañante igual. Los Grandes Espíritus eran los espíritus de la Tierra, eran los más poderosos que existían, y se les sería concedido al shaman que demostrara el nivel más alto de espiritismo.

Bienvenido al Torneo de Shamanes, Asakura-sama. - le dio la bienvenida una profunda voz femenina que llenó su interior.

Hao se volteó para encontrase con una mujer largos y voluminosos cabellos castaños rojizos, ojos marrones y piel clara. Llevaba puesta la vestimenta típica de la zona y tenía el bonito rostro maquillado artísticamente al estilo apache.

Samara.

Comenzaba a pensar que no vendrías. - dijo con algo de desilusión en su voz la joven. Sabía que Hao no desistiría de sus planes por nada del mundo. – Veo que ignoraste mi consejo. - Samara había tratado de persuadirlo de abandonar la idea de participar en el Torneo, debido a la naturaleza de sus intenciones. En realidad, los organizadores le habían asignado como misión, vigilar a Hao; cosa que no le agradaba mucho. Hubiera preferido revolcarse en vidrios antes que tener que estar cerca de Hao todo el maldito torneo. - Me han asignando como tu Guía Espiritual. - le informó con desgano.

Ambos sabían de sobra que Hao no necesitaba a un Guía Espiritual. Esa era sólo una coartada para tenerlo vigilado, ya que los organizadores sabían que el shaman urdía un plan.

Será un placer. - contestó el muchacho.

No intentes nada raro. - le advirtió, aunque sabía que la ignoraría por completo. De todos modos, ambos conocían de antemano el desenlace que tendría todo aquello.

Sabes de sobra que no necesito usar trucos. Yo seré el Rey Shaman.

Samara asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Sí, eso me temo. Pero al menos tenemos que cumplir con nuestra parte como organizadores y velar por la imparcialidad del Torneo.

¡Ay, Samarita!. - exclamó repentinamente el shaman, sonriendo de una manera que movió algo en el interior de la chica. - Al oírte hablar así, cualquiera diría que no quieres que gane.

Claro que no quiero. No estoy de acuerdo con tu ideal de "un mundo de shamanes".- replicó la chica, sin mucha expresión en la voz. Sabía que no tenía mucho sentido discutir con él.

No importa. Cuando me convierta en el Rey Shaman y nos casemos, cambiarás de opinión. Será como en los viejos tiempos.

Samara no replicó. Permaneció mirándolo estóicamente. Estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que volvería a su lado. Vivió una vida a su lado, y murió por su causa. También cometió muchos errores por él, errores que ahora veía claramente y se juró no volverlos a repetir. No podía comprender qué la había llevado a actuar así en su vida pasada.

Claro que tampoco recordaba muchas cosas de aquella vida vivida a su lado. Tan solo eran imágenes dispersas, voces, conversaciones, aromas... Muchos espacios vacíos que fueron llenados con las versiones de su Guía Espiritual y Golda. Ella no podía rebatir, pues no recordaba lo sificiente. Pero no necesitaba que nadie le dijese que lo que Hao pretendía estaba mal.

No creo necesario mostrarte el lugar, ya lo conoces. - cambió de tema, al mismo tiempo que emprendía marcha. - y NO HAGAS NADA RARO.

Hao esperó a que desapareciera con una ráfaga de viento antes de reunirse con su equipo para acomodarse.

Tuvieron que esperar un buen tiempo hasta que los demás shamanes participantes llegaran. Su hermano gemelo, Yoh, tardó relativamente bastante. Hao se frustró. Su gemelo no parecía progresar, y él lo necesitaba fuerte.

Hao tenía separada el alma en dos, su hermano era su otra mitad. Antes de poder convertirse en el poderoso shaman que una vez fue, Hao tenía que recuperar la parte del alma que le faltaba. Pero no le servía de nada débil como estaba su hermano. Debía alcanzar su máximo nivel como shaman, entonces la recuperaría y se convertiría en el Rey Shaman para realizar el sueño que le había costado la vida dos veces.

Cuando los gemelos nacieron, la familia ya sabía que serían la reencarnación del poderoso shaman Hao Asakura, que una vez casi destruye a la familia y por poco mas el mundo debido a su sueño. Los debían haber matado a los dos al nacer, pero Hao, siendo él, poseía grandes poderes aún siendo un recién nacido y se salvó. Pero advirtió que volvería por el alma de su gemelo.

Desde entonces, Hao e Yoh no se habían vuelto a ver hasta recientemente, cuando Hao apareció para obstaculizarle el camino con el sólo objetivo de hacerlo mas fuerte y así prepararlo.

En fin, con forme transcurría el Torneo, Hao se percató de que el equipo de su hermano no iba tan mal. Había logrado varias victorias, lo que le hacía pensar que tal vez ya había llegado la hora de completar su alma.

Marion, una shaman aliada de Hao, lo vió pensativo con la vista fija en el fuego y la leña crepitante. Lo había estado buscando por todos lados. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió buscarlo en su lugar de siempre?. El atardecer estaba tiñendo el cielo de colores nocturnos cuando ella se le acercó lentamente para no perturbarlo con su emoción.

Hao-kun, nos toca competir a nosotras. - anunció entusiasmada. Esperó que el shaman dijese algo, pero como no fue así, siguió: - ¿Vendrá a vernos?.

El shaman suspiró en silencio y se puso de pie. Le contestó con una sonrisa.

Sí, claro que iré. Imagino que no me desilusionarás¿verdad?.

¡Claro que no!. Ya verá como ganaremos esta lucha fácilmente para usted. - contestó sonriendo con confianza, sonrojándose un poco. Él pareció no notarlo, por suerte.

"Parece que ya no piensa en esa Anna, la sacerdotisa", pensó la chica, mientras caminaba detrás del shaman. Anna era una sacerdotisa muy obstinada, de temperamento fuerte que se creía que estaba por encima de todos. Ah, y era la prometida de Yoh. Hao demostró cierto interés en ella. La muy tonta creía que su Yoh tenía posibilidades de ganar el Torneo. "No sé qué ve en ella. Tiene una cara de amargada". Anna era una joven muy seria, que raramente demostraba emociones.

Marion ganó la pelea para satisfacer a Hao. Después de todo, era solo para eso que la jovencita vivía, aunque no se animase a confesar sus sentimientos a su señor... Aunque a veces tenía la sospecha de que él ya lo sabía, por las atenciones que tenía con ella... Sí, definitivamente ya lo sabía. Pero para su desgracia, las atenciones de Hao no eran solo para con ella...

Señor Hao¿está satisfecho?. – le preguntó la joven, luego de ganar la pelea. Esperaba recibir algún cumplido de parte de su señor... Tal vez, si estaba de buen humor, le daría hasta un premio de esos que a ella le encantaban.

Si, Marion, estoy muy satisfecho. – le contestó él, con una sonrisa. Marion sonrió orgullosa.

Lo hicimos solo para usted, señor. – sonrió aún más, tratando de dar a entender lo que quería. Los ojos del shaman se posaron en ella de manera intensa unos instantes que a ella se le hicieron eternos debido a lo incómodo que le resultaba.

Sabía que él podía ver através de las personas... Y sabía que en ese momento, él la estaba escrutando, hasta el más oscuro rincón de su persona. Sí, definitivamente ya lo sabía, por más que ella se había empeñado en no parecer mas que una leal servidora con grandes ambiciones de complacerlo en todos los sentidos; si eso él lo deseaba.

Hao se puso de pie y ella contuvo el aliento, tratando de parecer lo mas relajada que su cuerpo le permitía.

¿Por qué ahora me llamas "señor"?. ¿Qué pasó con Hao-kun?. – le preguntó él. Por fortuna, no sonaba molesto. Marion sonrió con confianza.

Lo llamaré como quiera, señor Hao.

Hao se acercó a la chica y lentamente, pasó sus brazos por la cintura femenina sin apartar los ojos de ella, que parecía estar muy segura y confiada... Pero él sabía que era tan solo alarde.

Como muchas otras veces, unió sus labios a los de ella, mientras sus manos viajaban más al sur. Ella soltó un gemido ahogado, que provocó una descarga en el shaman e hizo que enardeciera aún más el ya apasionado beso, lastimando los labios de la chica hasta el punto de hacerlos sangrar. Se separaron para tomar aire, mientras ella se llevaba los dedos a los labios con una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción. Le encantaba que Hao fuese salvaje, que la tomase sin consideraciones. Él era sí con todo.

Marion... – le dijo él con seriedad y un brillo en los ojos. – Creo que te has ganado un premio.

Marion a penas tuvo tiempo de sonreír de nuevo antes de que el shaman la tomase de nuevo por la cintura y sus manos comenzasen la exploración por su cuerpo adolescente, presionando con tal fuerza que le provocaba dolor. Unos gemidos escapaban de sus labios que eran devorados con fiereza por los del shaman,; gemidos que en ligar de aminorar la marcha de las manos, provocaban una fuerte exitación y placer en el muchacho ante el dolor ajeno.

Aunque estaba cansada por la lucha reciente, Marion no podía decir que no a su señor; y más aún porque ella lo había incitado. Además, en el fondo, sus caricias rudas y su forma violenta de poseerla la exitaban, casi como si la estuviese violando.

El equipo de tu hermano ganó todos sus encuentros hasta ahora, Yoh. - comentó mientras almorzaban Manta, el pequeño mejor amigo de Yoh.

Sí, ya lo sé. - contestó el interpelado sin mucha preocupación mientras engullía con gusto su comida.

Sus próximos rivales se retiraron. - comentó Ryu. - Escuché que estaban aterrados. Muchos le tienen miedo. - añadió, con escalofríos. El hermano de su amigo le ponía los pelos de punta.

Claro que le tienen miedo. Si yo quemara a mis contrincantes durante mis peleas, también me tendrían miedo. - señaló Horo Horo, el shaman del hielo.

No entendía como Yoh y Hao eran gemelos. ¡Eran tan diferentes!. Hao era cruel y despiadado, sin mencionar demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Y lo peor de todo, era un asesino. Mataba a quien se cruzara en su camino, a quien lo hiciera enfadar.

¡Yoh!. ¿No ten das cuenta?. ¿No estás asustado?. - exclamó Manta para hacerlo reaccionara. Su amigo era demasiado tranquilo.

Yoh lo miró con sorpresa mientras masticaba y luego sonrió.

Ay Manta... Te preocupas demasiado. Todo saldrá bien.

Yoh no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Él será el próximo Shaman King. - dijo muy confiada Anna, su prometida. - Yo misma lo entrené.

Manta guardó silencio. Deseaba poder estar tan tranquilo como Yoh o tan seguro como Anna. Pero tenía una duda creciente cada vez que oía de Hao. Se preguntaba si sería capaz de matar a su propio hermano cuando llegase el momento de enfrentarse, lo cual era inevitable. Hao quería ser el Rey Shaman para crear un mundo de shamanes y destruir a todos los débiles.

A los pocos días, fue el turno del equipo de Yoh. Los grupos se componían siempre de tres integrantes. El equipo contrario estaba compuesto por otros tres shamanes bastante poderosos, con posesiones espirituales muy fuertes. Habían logrado varias victorias a lo largo del Torneo, y eran fuertes candidatos para llegar a las finales.

Aunque con un poco de dificultad, el equipo de Yoh salió vencedor. Con varias heridas de poca relevancia, salieron victoriosos de la arena de lucha. Anna no podía estar más satisfecha. Nunca perdonaría a Yoh si no se convertía en el Shaman King y le daba muchos lujos. El joven le tenía terror.

Desde una distancia prudencial, Hao observó la lucha acompañado de algunos de sus seguidores. Podía decir que estaba contento con los resultados, pero esperaba que su hermano venciera con mucha mas facilidad a sus contrincantes. Eso era lo mínimo que esperaba de su otra mitad. Tenía que ser tan poderosa como lo era él.

¡Qué remedio!. Tendría que esperar un poco más para absorber a su otra mitad y convertirse en lo que alguna vez fue; el gran shaman que solo su nombre infundía terror. El gran shaman que su propia familia trató de destruir por temor. Finalmente, seiscientos años después cumpliría su cometido.

Falta poco, Hao-sama. - dijo la vocecilla de Opacho.

Opache era solo un niño aún, pero era el aliado mas poderoso y leal con el que Hao contaba. Podía decirse que nunca lo abandonaba. Provenía de una milenaria tribu africana, muy conocida por sus conocimientos sobre los espíritus.

Así es.

Marion lo observó en silencio, deseando poder hacer algo para dar el gusto al señor Hao. Su hermano Yoh era un inútil. Hao había tenido mucha paciencia hasta el momento, pero ella calculaba que si Yoh no ponía mas empeño en convertirse en un shaman poderoso, Hao perdería la paciencia muy pronto. Pero estaba segura que si le daba otra _visita_ a Yoh y sus amigo para fortalecerlos un poco y terminar lo que habían empezado, el señor Hao se enfadaría con ella.

Pensé que te dije que no hicieras nada raro. - dijo una voz conocida detrás de ellos. Se voltearon y se encontraron con una oficial del Torneo, Samara.

Marion la miró de arriba a bajo, pensando lo altanera que era y lo pronto que recibiría su merecido. Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Nadie le hablaba así al señor Hao sin recibir su castigo.

Pero para su gran desconcierto, Hao sonrió. Hasta parecía que estaba feliz de verla. Marian estaba confundida… y muy celosa. No comprendía como el shaman que había calcinado a personas solo por mirarlo de forma que le desagradara, permitía que una simple oficial le hablara de esa manera.

Quedó aún mas confundida al oír a Hao:

Déjenos solos. - les ordenó. Lentamente, todos lo seguidores del shaman que estaban presentes, se fueron retirando. Marion le dirigió a la Oficial una última mirada ladina.

Sí que los tienes amaestrados. - comentó Samara con un leve tono de diversión en la voz, cosa muy inusual en ella. - La chica está enamorada de ti. – añadió después de ver como la muchacha se alejaba luego de lanzarle una mirada que no le era para nada desconocida.

Así que Hao se _enredaba_ con los de su equipo también... Bueno, no es que le sorprendiera demasiado. Hacía tiempo que se le había asignado la misión de vigilar al shaman... Ella lo había observado en cada asesinato, cada acto de violencia, en cada plan que llevaba a cabo. Todo aquello solo para confirmar lo que ya sabían: Hao no podía ser detenido.

Claro, esa nunca había sido la intención de los organizadores del Torneo, que decían que había que permitir que se realizara la voluntad de los Grandes Espíritus. Aunque Samara se había prometido a sí misma tratar de detenerlo si tenía la oportunidad, y a sí, tal vez, poder enmendar, en parte los errores que había cometido en el pasado.

Ya lo sé. - simplemente contestó él, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Samara frunció levemente el ceño - Ya comenzaba a extrañarte. Aunque sé que me sigues constantemente, me hacía falta verte. - volvió a girarse hacia la arena de pelea para ver a su hermano festejando con sus amigos, saltando y gritando.

No pienses que te puedes valer de nuestro pasado para que pase por alto tus infracciones, Hao. No trates nada raro, o me veré obligada a detenerte. – No estaba muy segura de poder lograrlo... Pero entre ella y Iron Maiden Jeanne, (quien aunque estaba muy loca, era muy poderosa) tal vez lo lograrían.

Ni cuentes con ella... – leyó sus pensamientos el gran shaman. Giró levemente el rostro para verla. – No podrá detenerme... Y tú no lo harás, aunque bien podrías.

Samara apretó los labios para contener sus emociones y evitar abrir la boca precipitadamente. El muy maldito siempre estaba un paso adelantado a ella.

Bien. – asintió ella como si nada. – Lo haré yo sola, entonces.

¿Por qué no dejas la actuación a lado y te unes a mí de una vez?. Todos saben que debemos estar juntos. – Hao se puso de pie y camino hasta estar frente a ella. Samara se incomodó por lo dicho, principalmente porque sabía que el muy desgraciado tenía razón. Pero en su interior constantemente se libraba una lucha por tomar una decisión: Hacer lo correcto y tratar de detener a Hao, o sencillamente, dejarse ser, y volver donde pertenece, por muy errado que esté.

Adiós Hao. – se limitó a refutar, dando media vuelta antes de que él pudiese percatarse de la lucha interna que se liberaba en ella. Hasta el momento había logrado con éxito bloquear al shaman y evitar que viese en su interior; pero no quería tentar al destino.

… Sabes?. – continuó el chico, como si ella no hubiese hablado. - Anna se parece mucho a ti en algunos aspectos. - comentó el shaman, como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras miraba a Samara con una extraña sonrisa. - No importa que sea la prometida de mi hermano, bastará para cumplir su cometido.

Samara creyó entender lo que Hao le estaba queriendo decir.

Buen intento. Pero ella nunca dejaría a Yoh. No hay forma de que acepte estar a tu lado.

¿Quién dijo algo de "aceptar"?. - le preguntó inocentemente, mientras la miraba de frente para poder disfrutar de su expresión de sorpresa, la cual consistía en un leve arqueamiento de ceja, cosa que en ella, ya era todo un arrebato de emoción.

Samara no sabía si había comprendido bien lo que le quiso decir, pero sabía que Hao era muy capaz de tomar a Anna por la fuerza. Y no importaba lo poderosa que fuera la sacerdotisa, o Yoh. Hao era mucho más poderoso que ambos juntos.

No te atreverías. - alegó, tratando de no perder la calma, para no darle poder sobre la situación.

Sabes que sí.

No caerías tan bajo.

Nada importa si consigo tenerte. Esas personas… - dijo mirando al gentío en la arena y alrededores. - …no son nada. Aplastaría a todas para conseguir mis objetivos.

Samara asintió, completamente segura que no estaba mintiendo. Después de todo, lo había visto asesinar a poblaciones enteras. La tal Ana no sería un problema, si con eso lograba quebrarla a ella y someterla a sus caprichos. ¿Qué ganaría con eso?. Al principio nada, pero ella sabía que con el tiempo se rendiría a él; y Hao también lo sabía. Después de todo, se pertenecían.

La mirada de Hao había cambiado completamente. Antes era tranquila, profunda y revelaban la fuerza de su dueño. Ahora era fría. Parecían los ojos de una persona si conciencia. La mirada de un asesino.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo entre ambos, mientras la oficial analizaba su siguiente estrategia.

¿Piensas que no alertaré a los organizadores…?.

La mirada de Hao volvió a la normalidad. El joven sonrió con tranquilidad, meneando la cabeza.

Ay, Samarita. Tú sí que me das trabajo… Sabes de sobra que no podrán hacer nada contra mí… - la joven frunció el ceño irritada.

Hao tenía razón; siempre tenía razón. ¿Pero qué diablos podía hacer ella para aguarle los planes?. El joven se le acercó, y ella permaneció firme en su posición, con los ojos fijos en los suyos. Él la tomó del mentón con suavidad; el rostro femenino no se inmutó; "Como una máscara", pensó el shaman, "como una bella máscara de carnaval". Apretó más el rostro de la oficial y lo acercó al suyo para advertirle en un tono bajo, casi silbante:

… Pero si hacen algo que me entorpezca el paso, todo el maldito lugar arderá- los ojos de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa, cosa que lo complació- Y será culpa tuya.

Samara trató de controlarse. Pronto su expresión volvió a ser la misma pétrea de siempre.

¿Y qué quieres, entonces?.

Te quiero a ti.

Hao recorrió los escasos centímetros que separaban sus labios y la besó con suavidad y firmeza. Samara no se sorprendió, ni se sobresaltó, ni se quejó. Pero tampoco respondió al beso. Era como si fuese una muñeca sin movimientos. Simplemente estaba vacía, como sus ojos; muerta como lo denotaba la ausencia de expresiones en ese bonito rostro pálido y ausente.

Pero Hao no se conformó con robarle el beso... Quería que ella lo atacara, o lo rechazara, o al menos se resistiera... Quería que reaccionara de alguna manera para comprobar que no era tan solo una muñeca sin emociones, para comprobar que era la mujer que una vez amó.

Pero cuál fue su frustración al notar que la muchacha no se inmutaba; sus labios estaban unidos mientras él la besaba, pero nada señalaba que ella estuviese ahí, a excepción de su pausada respiración.

Se enfureció. Sus ojos cambiaron nuevamente mientras su sangre bullía a causa de la ira provocada por esa mujer que sencillamente se negaba a obedecerlo. Sus manos subieron hasta la blanca garganta femenina para establecer un contacto, una caricia que luego se volvió más ruda con forme el shaman aumentaba la presión en el cuello de la mujer, casi estrangulándola, hasta que logró que abriera la boca para soltar un leve quejido; momento aprovechado por Hao para meter la lengua en la boca de la oficial y profundizar el beso.

Samara no resistió más y se separó con un poco de dificultad de aquél que le robaba el aire. Confusión, sorpresa y desconcierto llenaban su mente. El maldito la había tomado de sorpresa; realmente no se esperaba eso de él. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionar ante la acción del shaman, no comprendía a donde quería llegar. Sí, entendió que le quería a ella; ¿pero para qué?. ¿La necesitaría de su lado para cumplir con sus anhelo de ser el Rey Shaman o tan solo quería revivir el pasado?.

Ambos respiraban agitados y tenían los labios enrojecidos por la presión. La mirada de la muchacha centelleaba, a pesar de que su rostro no denotara expresión alguna. Hao había cumplido su cometido. Rió cuando Samara le dirigió una mirada asesina antes de desaparecer con el viento.

¡Hao-sama, déjenos jugar un rato para entretenernos!. Estamos aburridas. Hace meses que estamos en este desierto. - rogaba Matti. Hao había retornado muy satisfecho luego de su encuentro con Samara, así que estaba de mejor humor para comprender que las chicas estaban con ganas de festejar su reciente victoria en las arenas del Torneo de mierda.

Estaba harto de atenerse a la burocracia de la maldita organización. Mejor sería acabarlos a todos y apoderarse de los Espíritus, así no perdía tanto su tiempo... Pero eso no sería hoy, ya que estaba de buen humor.

El shaman entendía lo que la shaman quería decir con "jugar". Estaban muy inquietas porque desde que llegaron, él no les estaba prestando atención como antes. Ya casi ni se les acercaba. Matti comenzó a molestarse y ponerse revoltosa, entonces se entretenía causando problemas a los demás participantes, en especial al equipo de Yoh, lo cual no le molestaba en absoluto.

Está bien. – accedió. Matti y Marion dieron unos saltitos al mismo tiempo que aplaudían emocionadas. – Vayan a hacerle una visita al equipo de mi hermano.

Silver observó como Samara le propinaba a la máquina de malteadas de la tienda una fuerte patada. Sabía que no le gustaba tener que atender a los clientes de la tienda de comidas, pero nunca la había visto así.  
Oye, no es para que asesines a la pobre máquina. ¿Por qué no te retiras y yo te cubro?. – se ofreció su compañero al notarla un poco perturbada. Samara lo miró decaída y negó con la cabeza. 

No te preocupes, no es nada. Esta perra montaña de hierro se atascó de nuevo y no estoy de humor para tratar de adivinar que le sucede. – soltó dejando que un leve tono de hastío se pudiese apreciar en su voz al referirse a la máquina de malteadas.

Yo te ayudo... – se ofreció Silver, con tres litros de gota en la cabeza al oír el vocabulario de la shaman.- Hao está dando problemas¿no?. – adivinó por la disimulada mirada de frustración en los ojos castaños de la chica. Por lo general, eran las andanzas de Hao las que la ponían así de molesta e irritada.

Samara soltó un leve suspiro mientras pensaba si debía contarle el altercado con Hao a Silver o no. Si ella alertaba a Golda sobre la amenaza de Hao de llevarse a Ana, ésta podría intentar algo contra Hao, y conociéndolo, no dudaría en cumplir su promesa.

Sus palabras resonaron en su mente:

"_Ay, Samarita. Tú sí que me das trabajo… Sabes de sobra que no podrán hacer nada contra mía… Pero si hacen algo que me entorpezca el paso, todo el maldito lugar arderá... Y será culpa tuya."_

No. Definitivamente no podía avisar a los Organizadores sobre la amenaza de Hao. De todos modos, dudaba que hicieran algo. Ya sabían de los planes del shaman y de su manera de jugar, y no habían hecho nada al respecto hasta el momento.

Pero no entendía por qué se empeñaba en obtenerla a ella. El shaman ya sabía que sus ideales no coincidían; entonces¿para qué se daba tanto trabajo?. ¿A caso la necesitaría para alcanzar sus fines?. Después de todo, ella era casi tan poderosa como él.

Si, ya sabes como es. Me molesta no poder hacer nada por detenerlo. – se limitó a decir.

Ya sabes, debemos dejar que se haga la voluntad...

... de los Grandes Espíritus. – finalizó la frase la shaman. Ya había oído a Golda decírselo cientos de veces.

No comprendía por qué no habían mandado a alguien a eliminar a Hao, que amenazaba las vidas de millares de personas inocentes. O por qué no le permitían a ella ocuparse de él. Sabía que al menos, podría representar un buen contrincante para el shaman, a diferencia de otros. Seguramente ellos también sabían lo que ella sabía muy en su interior, pero se negaba a admitir por vergüenza y orgullo; por eso no la dejaban.

Oigan¿hay alguien que atienda este chiquero?. – interrogó con un tono que quejumbroso la voz de una posible clienta.

Samara dejó a Silver con la máquina de malteadas del infierno y fue hasta la caja a ver qué deseaba la clienta. Eran dos de las chiquillas del equipo de Hao. A Samara no podía importarle menos.

¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?. – preguntó con su característico tono opaco, ignorando por completo el discursillo aquél que debía dar, ese que hablaba sobre los especiales de la casa, descuentos y bla, bla.

Oye¿tú no eres la altanera esa, oficial del Torneo?. – le preguntó Marion, en tono burlesco al mismo tiempo que intercambiaba una mirada con Matti. Claro que sabía perfectamente quién era¿cómo olvidarla?.

Si, la misma. – replicó con sencillez la aludida, cosa que irritó a Marion, pues pensó que se estaba burlando de ella.- ¿Puedo tomar su pedido?.

¿Sabes?. Eres muy grosera. Sobre todo con el señor Hao. – señaló Marion, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa en anticipación a su triunfo. Samara arqueó una ceja.

Y tú¿qué?.- esa niñita bandida comenzaba a hacérsele muy molesta.

Creo que deberían enseñarte a tratar con respeto a las personas como Hao-sama. – intervino Matti, a quién Samara acababa de bautizar como "chiquilla molesta número 2"

Atacar a un oficial del Torneo se castiga con la descalificación. – le recordó Samara con aburrición, mientras comenzaba a contar el dinero de la caja. Matti soltó una risa sonora que a Samara le recordó a una psicópata buena amiga suya, que en ese momento seguramente se encontraba en rehabilitación.

Nosotras estamos con Hao-sama. No pueden hacernos nada.

Samara guardó silencio. La pequeña turra tenía razón. Golda no haría nada contra el equipo de Hao porque había "que dejar que se haga la voluntad...", bla, bla, bla.

Ok, pequeña golfa. Tienes razón. Apuesto que eso no te pasa muy seguido¿verdad?. Pero supongamos que el sacrosantísimo señor Hao de ustedes se enterara de que atacaron a su guía espiritual. ¿Qué creen que haría con ustedes dos?.

Matti y Marion guardaron silencio. Samara sabía que con solo mencionar la posibilidad de que Hao se enfadase con ellas sería suficiente.

Está bien. –cedió finalmente Marion. – Pero cuando acabe el Torneo, y el señor Hao sea el Rey Shaman, terminaremos con ésto.

Genial. ¿Puedo tomar su pedido?.

Ambas chicas la fulminaron con la mirada antes de darse media vuelta y salir por donde entraron.

¡Esa mujer es una bruja!. – soltó Matti furiosa, dando una patada al suelo. Marion la miró con expresión sombría. – ¡Bueno!. Al menos pudimos divertirnos con el hermano de Hao-sama¿verdad Marion?. –soltó Matti, recuperándose al instante. Marion deseaba poder recuperarse así de rápido como su amiga. – Habrá aprendido un par de cosas. Estoy segura que ayudamos un poco a Hao-sama.

Esa noche, después de atender la tienda junto con Silver, Samara decidió dar una visita a la sacerdotisa Ana y advertirle sobre Hao. Claro, no era mucho, pero al menos la chica ya estaría advertida. Ya sabía que Ana había tenido un encuentro con el shaman, y también ya sabía sobre su temperamento. Así que estaba segura que la sacerdotisa sabría manejar la situación.

Se ubicó en una rama de un árbol que estaba cerca de la ventana del cuarto de la sacerdotisa y trató de contemplar el interior de la habitación. Todos estaban ya dormidos, así que se sentó unos instantes, esperando que Ana captase su energía.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que la rubia se asomó a la ventana poco después, con expresión cansada, usando su vestido negro.

¿No pensaste que podría ser alguien que quería hacerte daño?. – le preguntó Samara, en su típico tono de voz inexpresivo.

Tu energía es poderosa, pero no se siente peligrosa. – le replicó la interpelada, en el mismo tono. Cualquiera diría que eran hermanas.

Ana la reconoció apenas sintió su energía, aún mientras dormía. Era la oficial del Torneo que les dio la bienvenida... Y la que atendía el puesto de comidas¿cómo olvidarla?. Ya se habían encontrado en una oportunidad, y al instante se conectaron sin mediar palabras. Había gran afinidad entre ellas.

Vengo a advertirte algo.

Es sobre Hao¿verdad?. No te preocupes. –se adelantó Ana. A Samara le llamó la atención, pero no se sorprendió. No necesitó preguntar cómo lo sabía.

Ten cuidado, no quiero que te use en contra de Yoh o mía.

Yo tampoco. Ya te dije que no te preocupes, puedo cuidarme sola. – insistió ella, muy segura. Samara tan solo asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de retirarse, se le vino algo a la mente.

¿Cómo está Yoh?.

Notó que la expresión de Ana cambió de manera imperceptible para cualquiera,; pero ella era una shaman. Podía ver mas allá de las apariencias.

Cuando todo termine, mataré a esas estúpidas seguidoras de Hao. – sentenció con convicción, recordando lo que le habían hecho a su prometido. Esa vez sí que se habían pasado de la raya. Samara la observó con curiosidad; no esperaba que reaccionara así por su prometido, siendo ella tan fría y poco demostrativa. Pero lo amaba, aunque ni ella misma se había dado cuenta aún.

Samara se preguntó si realmente había posibilidad de que toda esa historia tuviese un desenlace diferente al que ella y unos pocos otros conocían. ¿Podía el destino alterarse?.

Yoh será el Rey Shaman. – aseguró Ana, notando la duda en el rostro de la oficial. Samara solo deseaba que pudiese ser cierto, tan solo una posibilidad, una esperanza.

Suspiró y se alejó del lugar, saltando entre las ramas de los frondosos árboles que no permitían vislumbrar nada en medio de la penumbra de la noche con sus espesos follajes que interceptaban los rayos plateados de la luna. No veía su camino con los ojos físicos, sino con los ojos internos de shaman, que le permitían adivinar su camino aún en medio de tan intensa obscuridad.

No fue hasta que estuvo bastante alejada de los dormitorios de los concursantes que se detuvo y enderezó su figura sobre una rama.

Ya puedes salir. – anunció al aire con voz ronca.

Una lengua de fuego se formó, y al disolverse, apareció Hao sentado en la rama. Samara enarcó una ceja al verlo tan sonriente. Se le crisparon los nervios. Esperaba que estuviese algo molesto, en realidad.

Ya se me hacía raro que no me hubieras hablado en tanto tiempo.

Samara tenía la misión de vigilar a Hao, y él estaba muy consciente de ello. Había sentido la presencia de la shaman en incontables ocasiones, pero nunca había intentado alejarla, a pesar de representar un riego para sus planes.

Pero habían veces en que el juego se invertía, y era Samara la que era cazada por Hao.

Sabes que todos tus esfuerzos son en vano. ¿Por qué no te rindes?. Estés de mi lado o no, yo saldré victorioso; eso ambos lo sabemos desde hace tiempo.

De ser así¿por qué te empeñas de tenerme contigo?. – interrogó Samara.

En su interior tenía esperanzas de que Hao no lograse su meta, y presentía que ella era un gran obstáculo en su camino. Lo que no comprendía era por qué no la había aniquilado aún. De haber sido otra persona, Hao ya la habría eliminado hace tiempo.

Veo que todavía no me has comprendido. – le sonrió de manera tranquila, y algo en el interior de la chica se movió muy en contra de su voluntad. No te necesito como aliada, puedo llegar a mis objetivos yo solo. Te quiero conmigo porque me perteneces.

Samara casi se cae del árbol de cabeza al oír esas palabras. Estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido en su vida pasada, y comprendía por qué Hao decía que ella le pertenecía... Pero oírlo salir de sus labios le movió el suelo. O mejor dicho; la sacudió. Quedó atónita.

Ten cuidado, Samarita. No te me caigas y te me rompas porque no sé que haría sin ti. – se mofó el chico. Samara no pudo reprimir una sonrisa... Había algo en él cuando hablaba de esa manera tan ligera que la hacía sentir cómoda, era un sentimiento reconfortante. – Vaya, veo que tus músculos faciales pueden moverse, no estás muerta después de todo... Ya comenzaba a preocuparme.- añadió haciendo alusión a su falta de expresión. – Ya que estás de buen humor¿me dejas darte un beso?.

Antes de que Hao se pudiese inclinar hacia ella, Samara saltó hasta un árbol que se encontraba en frente. La muchacha sonrió ante una idea que le permitiría divertirse unos instantes a costa del chico.

Te dejo darme un beso... Pero quiero algo a cambio. – le dijo la chica, con una media sonrisa. Hao la observó con recelo. Sabía que estaba bromeando, pero le seguiría el juego.

Lo que quieras. – de cualquier manera, no pensaba cumplir con nada. Samara también lo sabía. En ese momento se leían el uno al otro sin tanta dificultad.

¿No estás molesto de que me meta constantemente en tus planes?. – desvió la conversación. Hao le volvió a sonreír de manera tranquila.

Tú no representas un obstáculo para mí. – Ups, respuesta equivocada. El poco progreso que había logrado, lo destruyó con una frase. Samara se había puesto muy seria y se notaba molesta por sus palabras.

Le gustaba verla así. Luchando contra sus emociones para mantener esa expresión de frialdad en sus hermosos ojos castaños.

La verdad, te quiero solo para satisfacer mis deseos. Después de todo, esa era tu función en nuestras vidas pasadas¿recuerdas?. – añadió, con suma tranquilidad que hizo a la shaman estremecer de furia. Hao trató de reprimir una sonrisa al notarlo.

Se veía tan hermosa así, dominada por la ira.

Al oír estas palabras, Samara tomó una firme resolución.

Retírate del Torneo, Hao, o yo misma me encargaré de ti.

**Continuará...**

Notas de la autora: Hola!. La verdad no sé si continuar con el fic, a pesar de que ya tengo muchos planes pervertidos en mi mente... Pero bueno. Si me dejan reviews es porque están leyendo, entonces lo continuaré y tal vez hasta llegue a escribir mi primer lime y mi primer yaoi ñ.ñ (Ey¿que ya no estuvo un poco lime este cap? O.o). Cualquier duda, escribir a: biscouto85yaho.ar


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la autora: **Hola!. Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews, es por ustedes que subo el segundo cap! (aunque me tomé mi tiempo, je, je. No estaba inspirada).

Las advertencias son las mismas que las del cap uno.

Ah!. Y este capitulo contiene lemon e incesto!. Están advertidos.

El tercer cap es el último!.

**Dos vidas conmigo**

By: Nadesiko Takase

**Capítulo dos:**

**Nostalgia**

- Te dejo darme un beso... Pero quiero algo a cambio. – le dijo la chica, con una media sonrisa. Hao la observó con recelo. Sabía que estaba bromeando, pero le seguiría el juego.

- Lo que quieras. – de cualquier manera, no pensaba cumplir con nada. Samara también lo sabía. En ese momento se leían el uno al otro sin tanta dificultad.

- ¿No estás molesto de que me meta constantemente en tus planes?. – desvió la conversación. Hao le volvió a sonreír de manera tranquila.

- Tú no representas un obstáculo para mí. – Ups, respuesta equivocada. El poco progreso que había logrado, lo destruyó con una frase. Samara se había puesto muy seria y se notaba molesta por sus palabras.

Le gustaba verla así. Luchando contra sus emociones para mantener esa expresión de frialdad en sus hermosos ojos castaños.

- La verdad, te quiero solo para satisfacer mis deseos. Después de todo, esa era tu función en nuestra vida pasada, ¿recuerdas?. – añadió, con suma tranquilidad que hizo a la shaman estremecer de furia. Hao trató de reprimir una sonrisa al notarlo.

Se veía tan hermosa así, dominada por la ira.

Al oír estas palabras, Samara tomó una firme resolución.

- Retírate del Torneo, Hao, o yo misma me encargaré de ti.

Hao permaneció en silencio unos instantes mientras volvía a revisar mentalmente las últimas palabras que le había dicho la oficial del Torneo. Sin duda era de personalidad difícil. Pero si mal no lo recordaba, así había sido en su vida pasada.

- ¿Y bien?- apremió ella, con las crudas palabras del chico repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? - jugó al desentendido. Ella lo miró visiblemente irritada, pero contuvo la rabia que palpitaba en su interior.

- Respuesta equivocada. Lo siento, se te acabó el tiempo. Tendré que matarte.

Sin más, sacó una ballesta y apuntó derecho al corazón del shaman. Debido a la sorpresa, Hao se demoró unos segundos en saltar y desviar la letal flecha. De haber tardado unas milésimas de segundos más, estaría muerto. Observó con asombro oculto la flecha que penetró un viejo tronco. Ese pudo haber sido él.

Samara esperaba que Hao se enfureciera y reaccionara, así ella tendría una excusa para matarlo; o al menos intentarlo. Dudaba si sus poderes eran equiparables. Sorpresivamente, se encontró con una sonrisa en el rostro del joven.

- Estás completamente loca, Samarita. ¿Lo sabías?.

- Púdrete. - espetó, sin darle el gusto de que la frustración se reflejase en su rostro. Soltó un suspiro. - Hablo en serio, Hao. Retírate del Torneo y olvida tus planes.

Hao se sentó en el tronco de un árbol caído, sin apartar sus ojos escrutadores de ella. Era exactamente como la recordaba. La mujer que más amó de todas sus vidas, y a la que hizo reencarnar para poder tenerla a su lado nuevamente. Aunque las cosas no eran exactamente como lo habían sido en su vida pasada. Pero él se encargaría de eso. Ella también lo amaba, él lo sabía; lo había hecho en su vida pasada y fueron muy felices juntos. El shaman más fuerte y la hechicera más poderosa. Una alianza sin igual.

- ¿Qué pasará si no lo hago?. - preguntó con un dejo de burla que la hizo vibrar de ira cada uno de sus nervios, en conjunción con su orgullo herido por tan crueles palabras.

- Te mataré...

Hao borró la sonrisa burlona del rostro y se puso serio. Se miraron con rivalidad largo rato, hasta que el muchacho rompió el silencio.

- Supongamos que me retire del Torneo... Cosa que NUNCA haría. ¿Qué ganaría a cambio?.

- Permanecer vivo.

- No, en serio. - insistió Hao, desestimando la oferta con un movimiento de mano.

- ¿Qué podría desear el gran Hao?. - preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con suspicacia. Algo tramaba. - Tienes todo lo que quieres.

- En una situación hipotética; si yo dejara el Torneo (cosa que no pasará), ¿serías mi compañera?.

Samara lo miró con ojos sorprendidos por lo directa de la propuesta. Parecía que no se daría por vencido sin importar cuánto lo rechazase. Tardó unos instantes en responder.

- Como nunca dejarás el Torneo, nunca lo sabremos, ¿no?. - contestó al fin. Era su turno de ser la burlona.

- Ya, en serio, Samarita. - insistió él, sintiendo que ella bajaba las defensas.

La joven guardó silencio unos instantes. Hao pensó que no contestaría la pregunta… Pero finalmente los labios femeninos se separaron. Samara se inclinó hacia él, y le contestó en un susurro:

- Ni en un millón de años.

Hao comenzó a reír. Era definitivamente ella… nuevamente la que fue una vez...

- Está bien, ahora vete. - le ordenó con un gesto de mano. - Estoy cansado. Continuaremos con esta conversación la próxima vez que nos veamos.

- No hay nada más que decir. NUNCA me quedaría a tu lado.

- Samarita, ambos sabemos que te quedarás conmigo, que es donde debes estar. - rebatió él, sin sombra de duda. Se puso de pie. - La cuestión es cuándo…

Los ojos de la mujer centellearon. La arrogancia de Hao la sacaba de quicio. Simplemente dio un salto hacia una de las ramas de un árbol cercano y luego desapareció, dejando al muchacho solo con sus recuerdos.

**oOo**

Se teletransportó hasta el lugar en el que estaba su campamento en el desierto. Prefería mil veces el aire libre, las estrellas, el calor, la arena a el asqueroso cuartucho que se le designaba a los competidores. Se sentó en la cima de unas piedras y permaneció contemplando el infinito cielo abierto bañado en estrellas tirititantes mientras evocaba recuerdos agradables

En una de sus vidas pasadas, cuando era jefe del clan Asakura, una comunidad de gitanos pasó por su feudo. Los extranjeros tenían a todos asombrados y curiosos debido a sus extrañas vestimentas, comportamiento y costumbres. Al parecer, no tenían idea de las normas japonesas y cometieron el grave perjurio de atacar a un Asakura, no solo dueño de la tierra y japonés, sino también un daimío poderoso y un hatamoto, lo cual era castigado con la muerte.

Hao fue furioso con su séquito de espadachines a saldar cuentas con los extranjeros. Cuando llegaron, los familiares de los involucrados imploraron por la vida de su ser querido. A cambio le ofrecieron una mujer.

- Yo ya tengo una esposa. - contestó Hao, muy sereno.

Según la costumbre japonesa, debía permitir a su primo, quien fue agredido por los gitanos, que matase a su agresor para borrar la vergüenza y deshonra. Era perfectamente comprensible y natural. Es más, era honorable. No había otra forma de manejar la situación.

Los gitanos insistieron, diciendo que era una esposa perfecta para un hombre importante como él, una mujer de grandes poderes.

- ¿Qué clase de poderes?. - les preguntó, con cierta curiosidad.

- Puede traerle poder, riqueza, lo que usted desee… Además, posee otros grandes dotes.

Hao no estaba interesado en adquirir más poderes. Ya era el shaman más poderoso que había. No necesitaba la ayuda de una mujer. Pero la gitana despertó la curiosidad del gran daimío. Aceptó ver a la mujer.

Ante su asombro, le trajeron a una muchacha de penetrantes ojos oscuros, piel clara y una llamativa melena castaña, larga y rebelde. Las facciones de su rostro eran finas y delicadas, aunque se notaba que ella era fogosa e imponente. A Hao le pareció una mujer muy especial. Salvaje, como su gente, y poco femenina. Él estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres japonesas y nunca había visto una muchacha semejante.

También se percató que físicamente, no parecía una gitana, y pronto se enteró por qué.

Le contaron que encontraron a Samira cuando era muy pequeña, mientras la comunidad vagaba por tierras lejanas. Creían que sus padres habían muerto en la guerra en la que se veía sumido el país en ese momento. No sabían su nombre, no sabían de donde procedía… No sabían nada de ella, pero aún así la acogieron como uno más de ellos, y la llamaron "Samira", que quiere decir Princesa.

A medida que crecía, se percataron que la niña poseía ciertos dones, y con el pasar de los años, vieron como fue convirtiéndose en una hechicera que aprendía el arte de la magia, primero en su comunidad y luego en el bajo mundo. Fue perfeccionándose hasta que no hubo nadie que pudiera enseñarle nada sobre la magia. Había superado a todos.

Como era gitana y viajaba constantemente, se ganaba la vida al igual que muchas mujeres de la comunidad; realizando pócimas, hechizos, conjuros, leyendo el futuro, las cartas, etc. O como las demás jovencitas; bailando, cantando o tocando algún instrumento.

En la comunidad, Samira no tenía una familia. Era hija de todos. Todos eran sus padres y hermanos. A parte de la sensación de libertad que le brindaba el hecho de ser una nómada, era libre porque no tenía que rendir cuentas a nadie. Ella hacía su destino, ella se conseguía el pan de cada día.

Algo en ella lo cautivó. No era la esposa perfecta para ningún japonés, ni si quiera para un pescador. Carecía del carácter sumiso, de la clase y elegancia que se espera de una mujer, de la capacidad de pasar desapercibida. Ni si quiera serviría como compañera de almohada.

Pero lo atrapó, en un instante y para siempre. Quedó extasiado ante semejante espécimen. Había algo en ella que lo atraía enormemente y no podía contenerlo. Lo intrigaba. Llamaba su atención poderosamente.

Decidió que la quería. Se la llevaría. No porque necesitara de sus poderes; en absoluto. Sino porque había quedado hechizado por ella.

Su primo se enfureció. Había sido deshonrado y Hao no le dio la oportunidad de limpiar su honor. Había sido enormemente humillado por ese sucio gitano y por su propio primo, a quién le importaba mas revolcarse con una gitana mugrosa que el orgullo de su familia.

Ese fue el punto de inicio para los problemas que mas tarde tuvieron un final catastrófico en la familia Asakura.

Hao se llevó su nueva adquisición a la mansión de los Asakura. Hubieron disputas en la familia por unos días. Luego, el primo de Hao cometió el harakiri, pues no soportaba vivir con la vergüenza de haber sido deshonrado por un gitano.

El amo y líder del clan de los Asakura conversaba mucho con la gitana, luego de haberla ignorado por un buen tiempo. Comenzaron con conversaciones de almohada, pero fueron aumentando gradualmente, aunque él siempre trataba de no revelarle demasiado sobre sí mismo. Aún así, Samira sabía que Hao era un gran shaman, el más poderoso en mucho tiempo, y que tenía grandes ambiciones… demasiado grandes en opinión de su familia. Ella podía ver mas allá de las palabras, de las apariencias… Mucho mas allá.

Eso fue lo primero que el amo notó. Y a medida que iban interactuando, notaba cada vez más cosas en ella que no había notado el día que la adquirió. Como por ejemplo, que también veía espíritus, y que tenía una fuerte presencia.

- No lo notaste porque te hechicé. - le confesó ella, luego de unos meses de pasar a ser una adquisición de la familia, y unas pocas noches juntos.

- Ya lo sé. Pero no sé por qué. – asintió él, muy sereno.

Samira se puso de pie y salió al balcón sin darle una respuesta. La luz

de la luna bañaba su figura desnuda curvilínea, tan distinta a la de las demás mujeres japonesas con las que había estado.

Curiosamente, no estaba molesto. Samira no volvió a hechizarlo nunca más. No necesitó hacerlo.

Nunca le dio una respuesta. Al principio, Hao creyó que era para dejar la vida de vaga y tener una vida glamorosa como amante de un daimío. Pero a medida que la fue conociendo, descubrió que amaba la libertad y no estar atada a ningún lugar ni a nadie.

Lo descubrió cuando le dio permiso de ir al mercado y volvió dos meses después. Él no se molestó. Por alguna razón, cuando se trataba de ella, aprendía a resignarse. Sentía que no tenía necesidad de luchar, no tenía necesidad de imponerse; una inmensa seguridad se apoderó de su interior.

La segunda teoría de Hao era que tal vez, Samira tenía ansias de poder. Ella podía ver a través de las personas y vió lo poderoso que sería él, y tal vez quería sacarle provecho a eso. Pero luego descubrió que ella no era ambiciosa, pues no explotaba sus propios poderes para su beneficio, como lo hacía él con los suyos.

Al igual que Samira, Hao podía ver a través de las personas, pero por algún motivo no podía hacerlo con ella. Al principio ésto hizo que desconfiara de la gitana, pero con el pasar del tiempo fue aprendiendo que no tenía nada que temer.

La sensación de satisfacción y completa seguridad que Samira le hizo sentir, hicieron que se volviese adicto a ella, y mas tarde, hicieron que se enamorara.

- Le dije a Yakumo que la acompañaría a comprar seda. - le comentó Samira, una noche que quedaría grabada en la mente de Hao, aún siglos después.

Ya no debía pedir autorización para nada. Hacía un buen tiempo que estaba como concubina de Hao, y éste le daba muchos privilegios, algo muy inusual que se hiciera con una esclava.

Para su sorpresa, Hao agitó la cabeza en sentido negativo. Conocía a Samira, sus salidas al mercado y demás raramente era tan solo eso. La mayoría de las veces sentía el impulso de irse, y lo hacía. Volvía días, semanas y a veces hasta meses después. Nadie entendía por qué el señor Hao le daba tanta libertad y tantos privilegios a una esclava, en lugar de azotarle como se merecía.

Tampoco comprendían qué veía en ella, si no era delicada ni elegante como las geishas, y tenía un cuerpo muy raro, demasiado voluptuoso y vigoroso. Eso no era para nada femenino.

Samira lo miró sin comprender la repentina negativa, tan inusual.

- Tus salidas duran semanas. No quiero que te vayas… - le dijo. - por ahora. - añadió para no parecer demasiado obvio.

Ya no quería que ella se fuese de su lado, pero tampoco podía tenerla de la manera que él deseaba sin confesarle sus sentimientos. No podría retenerla a su lado por mucho tiempo sin confesarse y tampoco deseaba hacerlo a la fuerza Compartir el lecho ya no era suficiente. Él quería todo de ella, y quería dárselo todo. Hao encontraba este súbito sentimiento descubierto bastante extraño y poco conveniente.

Samira aceptó la negativa sin resentimientos, y se lo demostró cuando comenzó a besarlo en los labios, con ternura. Con la mano le acariciaba la mejilla y luego sus cabellos, llenándose con el aroma masculino, mirándolo con una infinita ternura que Hao nunca había visto en los ojos de nadie al mirarlo

Samira cubrió su rostro con suaves besos, pero al alcanzar sus labios, lo besó con mayor intensidad, con hambre; como si con ese beso se le fuese la vida. Sus manos bajaban lentamente hasta alcanzar el firme pecho masculino, que subía y bajaba relativamente rápido a causa de la respiración que empezaba a agitarse.

Una mano continuó el recorrido hasta alcanzar la entrepierna del shaman, que soltó un gemido de placer, mientras que la otra mano se entrelazaba con la mano de Hao.

Esa noche tuvieron relaciones por tercera vez, pero de manera más suave y delicada; no con las ansias, el hambre y el salvajismo que normalmente caracterizaban sus encuentros. Hao tenía gran resistencia y no la dejaba descansar hasta que él estuviese satisfecho, cosa que a veces podía llevar toda la noche.

Al culminar el acto, Samira se recostó en el pecho de Hao, algo poco usual para los japoneses. Con la mano recorría su pecho y su torso contorneado los músculos definidos mientras tarareaba una canción. Hao la contemplaba divertido. Era muy ocurrente.

- Hao-sama… - su voz, serena y aterciopelada hicieron que el shaman se estremeciera interiormente.

Impulsivo, la tomó por el rostro y unió sus labios en un apasionado beso para descargar la pasión que ella encendía. El beso se prolongó un buen rato mientras jugaban sus lenguas. Él recorría su suave piel con las manos, con cada curva se deleitaba y la hacía deleitarse.

- Hao…- volvió a llamarlo mientras él la besaba entera en un frenesí desesperado. Acababa de llenarla, pero toda su pasión resurgía al instante con solo verla, y deseaba tenerla de nuevo, una y otra vez con violencia hasta que no diesen más, hasta que ella le gritase que se detuviera.

- ¿Mmm?.

Su tío solicitó mi compañía mas tarde. - le avisó como siempre, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. Hao se detuvo abruptamente. - ¿Qué sucede?. - inquirió con una sonrisa inquisidora, mirándolo extrañada.

Hao se incorporó para verla a los ojos. Ella hizo lo mismo, con una mirada curiosa mientras extendía una mano para acariciar la mejilla a su señor... Aunque ella sabía que hace tiempo la situación se había invertido. Él cubrió de besos la mano femenina.

- ¿Hao-sama?. - volvió a llamarlo, muy extrañada. Esas demostraciones de afecto eran muy inusuales en él. Por la general, era frío, brusco o bien, lleno de una pasión salvaje y desenfrenada. Pero nunca cariñoso o delicado.

No volverás a acompañar a nadie más que a mí, a partir de hoy.

Samira asintió en silencio. No podía decir que estaba sorprendida; ella lo supo inclusive antes que su "señor". Hao la besó en los labios y luego hizo un camino de besos por el cuello hasta llegar al hombro. Después, la miró a los ojos.

-No quiero que estés con otra persona. Yo te proveeré de todo lo que necesites.- se confesó de manera indirecta y con toda la elocuencia que su orgullo y poca experiencia en el tema del amor le permitían, al mismo tiempo que la tomaba en sus brazos y la hacía sentarse en su regazo, mirándola convencido de que era la mujer ideal para él.

Serían felices juntos. Llevarían una buena vida el tiempo que les quedaba. Se amarían para siempre

Samira le plantó un beso en los labios.

- ¿Me amas?. – ya sabía la respuesta, tan solo quería oírla de sus labios. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca suyo, protector y vigilante. Necesitaba un lugar donde descansar después de vagar una vida entera. Alguien que la cobijarla, que le diese el cariño que tanto necesitaba, que llenara el vacío en su interior que ninguno de sus poderes había podido llenar.

- Hai. – contestó finalmente, luego de batallar brevemente con su orgullo.

Y por primera vez hicieron el amor oficialmente como una pareja de enamorados.

**oOo**

- ¿Hao-sama?.

Hao interrumpió sus felices recuerdos al oír una vocesilla llamarlo. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con uno de sus discípulos, un pequeño que resultaba ser su shaman más poderoso y su más leal aliado.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?. Parece aflijido.

- Todo está bien, Opacho, gracias por preguntar. - replicó educadamente, esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora, para contemplar el cielo nuevamente, pero esta vez preguntándose sobre su otra mitad y tratando de recordar como era sentirse "completo"

**oOo**

Amaneceres y anocheceres se sucedieron ante sus ojos de mil maneras desde que llegó a la Tierra Apache. Parecía que habían pasado décadas desde que dejó su hogar para ir al Torneo. Tantas cosas pasaron...

Pero la de mayor impacto entre todas fue enterarse que tenía un hermano gemelo; una mitad que le faltaba. Eso explicaba el por qué de esa sensación de no estar acabado; como si su creador lo hubiese dejado por la mitad. Las noches que pasaba despierto sintiéndose incompleto de pronto ya no le parecían tan largas e inciertas ahora que conocía la razón.

Se levantó de la dura cama, porque, como tantas veces, esa noche tampoco conciliaría el sueño. Un poco adolorido aún por su encuentro con las "amigas" de Hao, caminó en silencio atravezando la oscuridad hasta salir a la intemperie. El aire fresco y húmedo de la noche le dio la bienvenida mientras caminaba por el bosque, sin saber bien hacia donde... Tan sólo impulsado por una extraña sensación de que alguien lo llamaba.

Perdió noción del tiempo y de la distancia... Sentía que acababa de salir del cuarto, pero detrás suyo no se veía mas que la espesa maraña del bosque, sin rastros de luz.

- Vaya que te tomaste tu tiempo, Yoh. - le dijo una voz que provenía desde las penumbras en algún lugar del bosque, luego de haber caminado un buen rato.

A Yoh casi se le sale el corazón debido a la sorpresa, pero se recuperó enseguida.

- ¿Quién eres?. - preguntó, mirando hacia arriba, buscando el origen de la voz, pero no se veía mas que oscuridad debido al espeso follaje de los árboles que cubrían todo el cielo.

- Sabes bien quién soy. - aseguró Hao, apareciendo sentado en una de las ramas de un gran árbol. Las pupilas de Yoh se dilataron al verlo, al ver a su otra mitad.

- ¿Qué quieres, Hao?. - soltó de mal grado Yoh, aunque no podía negar sentir cierta alegría al verlo.

Hao sonrió y de un salto bajó del árbol para caer justo frente suyo. Yoh retrocedió unos pasos por instinto, a lo que Hao sonrió aún más.

- Eso también ya lo sabes... - contestó en casi un susurro. Yoh asintió con la cabeza gacha, sin saber que más decir. - Buen chico... - dijo la voz susurrante de Hao, acercándosele con lentitud para tomarlo con suavidad de la mejilla.

Un choque eléctrico recorrió el cuerpo de los gemelos, como respuesta al leve contacto recién producido. Un cosquilleo de anticipación los invadía.

Las manos del mayor de los Asakura lentamente se deslizó por el cuello de su hermano hasta llegar a la nuca de éste, mientras que la otra mano de Hao se posaba en la cintura del menor para acercarlo mas a su cuerpo.

Yoh no sabía como reaccionar ante el contacto; estaba confundido. Su cabeza le decía una cosa, pero su cuerpo y su corazón decían otra. No tenía caso negarlo, no podía mentir a su otra mitad. Además, le parecía ridículo negar algo que era tan obvio: Le gustaba tenerlo cerca. Su cuerpo entero clamaba por estar con él; ser uno nuevamente.

En su mente se desataba una gran disputa entre lo que era correcto y lo que él deseaba.

Mientras, Hao se aprovechaba de la indecisión de su gemelo para acercar su rostro al suyo, viendo su reflejo en los espejos castaños del otro, y besarlo en los labios, primero con suavidad, para después robarle el aire.

Una sacudida los recorrió. Sus cuerpos se reconocían mutuamente.

La mente de Yoh se nubló por completo con ese sencillo contacto, alejando todas sus dudas y protestas; acallando su conciencia.

El menor de los hermanos solo alcanzó a emitir un suave gemido de reclamo mientras la mano que antes se hallaba posada en su cintura, se deslizó cual serpiente bajo su camisa, para así permitir a Hao sentir su piel tibia y deleitarse con el contacto, mientras que con la otra sostenía a su gemelo de la nunca para profundizar mas el beso, que fue tornándose cada vez mas salvaje.

Se separaron unos instantes para recobrar el aire y mirarse intensamente, respirando con dificultad, con las mejillas rojas por el calor que sus cuerpos comenzabas a emanar.

Hao no tardó en atacar de nuevo, empujando a su hermano con brusquedad contra un árbol y acorralarlo con su cuerpo.

- Hao... - fue todo lo que emitieron los labios de la víctima, pero ninguna protesta o reclamo siguieron a esa evocación.

Hao volvió a besarlo en la boca con fiereza, queriendo tragase su alma de esa manera, quemándolo con sus labios ardientes. Yoh trató de alejarlo poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros, pero el mayor de los Asakura no se movió ni un milímetro. Prosiguió a atacar su cuello, llenándolo de besos demandantes mientras acariciaba su espalda con las manos.

_Tanto habían deseado ese momento..._

Yoh, sin tener conocimiento en la materia a parte de su encuentro forzado con las chicas de Hao, se dejaba hacer. Permanecía quieto, con los ojos cerrados, entregándose por completo a las emociones y sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, intensificándose con cada beso, cada caricia, cada susurro...

Las manos de Hao que lo recorrían, sus labios sobre su cuerpo, su respiración caliente sobre su piel, su aroma... Era toda una experiencia mística, el preámbulo de la unión de dos almas separadas.

- Hao... - susurró de nuevo Yoh a modo de protesta luego de soltar un respingo cuando las manos del mencionado comenzaron a deslizarse por su trasero, lo agarró con fuerza y luego pasó a la parte delantera, colándose entre la ropa de un Yoh desprevenido.

_Tanto tiempo estando incompletos..._

Mientras Hao lo masturbaba con voracidad, Yoh rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para acercarlo más, sintiendo su respiración próxima y caliente en su cuello expuesto y sensible.

Soltó un gemido ahogado en el momento en que estalló en las manos de su gemelo, para luego quedar semiinconciente, respirando agitadamente mientras Hao lo recostaba sobre el pasto húmedo y lentamente lo desvestía, acariciando con sus dedos la piel expuesta, memorizando las curvas de ese cuerpo igual al suyo, bañando con besos deseosos su superficie

_Muriéndose por la falta del otro..._

Yoh permanecía recostado y mirando a Hao hacer lo suyo, abrirse paso a través de su cuerpo en medio de la oscuridad, conociendo el terreno a la perfección. Cada hendidura, cada curvatura, cada músculo, cada nervio... Lo conocía todo tan bien como se conocía a sí mismo

_Finalmente serían uno..._

Ahora permanecían los dos desnudos y abrazados en la oscuridad, dándose calor con sus cuerpos en la húmeda noche fresca, acariciándose, besándose, amándose...

Antes de ser uno con su gemelo, Hao echó una mirada por sobre su hombro, perfectamente consciente de que no estaban solos...

Pero en ese momento nada importaba.

Con las rodillas separó con suavidad las piernas de su hermano y se deslizó sobre él, acomodándose sobre el cuerpo sudoroso de Yoh, acariciándole el cabello.

Así, dos almas se fusionaron luego de años de permanecer alejadas, de estar incompletas, de morirse poco a poco por la falta del otro. Se hicieron uno, y una sensación indescriptible los llenó; una explosión en medio de una perfecta sincronía de almas. Un vals...

Eran uno, finalmente.

Pero sabían que pronto deberían separarse.

**oOo**

El tiempo transcurrió con una lentitud torturadora para Samara. Desde su último encuentro con Hao se estuvo cuestionando sobre su destino, sobre el destino de la humanidad. No podía quedarse sin hacer nada mientras veía a Hao avanzar en el Torneo, mientras lo veía acercarse cada vez más a su meta. Si pasaba lo que debía pasar, ella no podría vivir con la culpa de saber que pudo intentar algo para detenerlo; no importaba si fallaba. Solo saber que lo había intentado...

Que lo había intentado _realmente_...

Sonrió para sus adentros.

"Intentarlo realmente..."

Frunció el ceño contrariada y presa de una profunda inquietud. Estaba _aquello_ dentro suyo que no le permitía...

¿Cómo luchar contra sí misma?. Sabía lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal... Sabía que debía tratar de detenerlo... Entonces... ¿Por qué no lo _deseaba_?.

"Es _ella_...", se respondió a sí misma. "No me permite obrar con libertad... No puedo ir contra Hao."

El sentimiento de incomodidad y culpabilidad crecía en su estómago por las noches, mientras permanecía vigilando al mayor de los gemelos Asakura. Llevaba años vigilándolo, aprendiendo, redescubriéndolo; pero recién ahora se percataba de lo inmenso de su poder, del alcance que tenía y de todos los seguidores que lo apoyaban. Recién ahora que la imperante idea de hacerle frente de una vez rondaba su mente con insistencia; recién ahora, que la conciencia apremiaba una acción represiva de su parte.

_"Pero no lo deseas..."_

Samara trató de despejar su mente y de centrar la mirada en Hao, debía vigilarlo como siempre. Desde su posisción ésto le era permitido sin que nadie lo notase... Sin que nadie lo notase ecepto Hao. No podía ocultarle su energía por mucho tiempo...

Como muchas otras veces, lo vio alimentar a su espíritu acompañante, solo que ahora tal acto le resultaba aún mas perturbador que las centenas de veces anteriores. Los gritos, las llamas... Todo.

Debía ponerle fin...

_"Hao no puede ser detenido..."_

El solo hecho de pensar en hacer algo en contra de Hao removía esa parte de ella que tanto se esforzaba en mantener en las tinieblas, esa parte que ya sabía lo que sucedería, esa parte que ya vivió todo aquello; pero en otro bando. Esa parte llamada Samira.

Debía urdir un plan, y pronto. No tenía mucho tiempo antes de que Hao mandase todo al diablo y decidiese apoderarse de los Grandes Espíritus. Más aún ahora, que había recordado lo que era estar "completo".

"Muchas gracias, Yoh", gruñó para sus adentros. Pobre chico. Sería devorado por su gemelo en el final, tan lejano hace unos días, pero que ahora se hacía inminente.

El único problema era que Golda no la ayudaría para nada... Y luchar ella sola contra Hao, cuerpo a cuerpo era una idea por demás arriesgada y con muy pocas posibilidades de salir bien.

Observó detenidamente al chico que ahora permanecía sentado con tranquilidad frente al fuego, ignorando su presencia como siempre lo hacía. Ambos sabían bien quién era el _cazador_ y quién era la _presa_. Hacía mucho tiempo que sus papeles se habían invertido.

Pero él no hacía nada para detenerla. ¿Y para qué molestarse?. Él ya sabía el desenlace que todo aquello tendría. Hecho que la enfurecía. Tanto poder y fuerza, pero sin embargo continuaba siendo títere del destino...

Aspiró con profundidad con su resolución consolidánsose en su cabeza...

... Al menos no sería títere de Hao.

Dejó la ubicación en la que había estado las últimas horas vigilando a Hao para comenzar con un plan que tal vez... Solo tal vez, pondría una traba en el camino del ambicioso Asakura.

Al percebir que la presencia de la oficial del Torneo que lo vigilaba se desplazaba en otra dirección, Hao levantó la vista del fuego y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué tontería harás ahora, Samarita?.

**oOo**

Ana contempló a Samara alejarse con su semblante pétreo de siempre.

Una gran lucha se desataría.

Su su plan era peligroso, pero tenía mucho sentido. Nada más esperaba que Hao no se enterase antes de tiempo.

- El Portal de Babilonia... - repitió Yoh en voz baja, meditando a en el plan al igual que Ana. Osea que sí había una manera de detener a Hao después de todo...

**oOo**

_"Hao Asakura purificará el mundo y lo devolverá a las antiguas costumbres..."_

"¿Y tú qué sabes?", pensó irritada Samara. "El futuro permanece en constante cambio, todo puede ser alterado".

_"¿Por qué luchar contra algo que tiene el poder para tragarse al mundo?... Se alzará con todo su poder, la tierra temblará y el cielo se partirá..."_

"No quiero pensar en eso..."

_"El padecimiento del mundo conocido por el nombre de "humanidad" desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra y sólo los puros sobrevivirán..."_

"Basta..."

_"Asakura Hao no pude ser detenido... Ni todos los hombre de la tierra... Ni todos los demonios del Infierno ... "_

_"Nadie puede detenerlo..."_

"Eso era antes... Hoy es diferente"

Samara contempló las estrellas en víspera del gran día. Todo estaba arreglado para abrir el Portal de Babilonia, y así, ella misma lo encerraría en él... Aunque eso significase quedar atrapada también.

La buena voluntad de Hao para con esa patecidad de Torneo se estaba agotando... Sentía como la inquietud crecía en el interior del poderoso shaman. Pronto mandaría todo al diablo.

"Pero mañana será detenido"

Imágenes de destrucción, fuego, padecimiento, agonía y muerte se sucedieron violéntamente en su cabeza por fracciones de segundo cual relámpagos en una tormenta, iluminando la oscuridad, develando lo incierto.

_"El futuro..."_

- ¿En qué piensas?. - interrogó la sacerdotisa, interrumpiendo su discusión interna. Samara la miró, tratando de ignorar la voz en su cabeza que le recriminaba lo que hacía.

- En el mañana.- replicó alzando la vista al cielo y contando las estrellas.

- ¿El mañana que haremos?.

Samara guardó silencio.

- Si. - mintió.

Lo que había visto no fue el mañana que ellos deseaban forjar.

Una sola lágrima cristalina rodó por su mejilla sin que ella lo notase siquiera, sin que ella sintiese conciente la acongoja de su corazón.

¿Quién era la que lloraba?. ¿Ella... o Samira?.

- Yoh lo derrotará. - le aseguró con la convicción del mundo Ana, al ver la lágrima caer al suelo y fundirse con la tierra.

Samara la observó con ojos ausentes, mirándola sin ver.

"Si solo supieras..."

_"Si solo supiera..."_

**oOo**

El silencio que imperaba en el círculo fue abrúptamente roto por la maldición exclamada por Hao. La llama se intensificó y todos quedaron sorprendidos. Nunca habían visto al Hao reaccionar de esa manera tan llena de sentimiento... Tan humana.

Todas las miradas de los presentes se posaron sobre él, sorprendidas, algunas preocupadas, otras temerosas o intrigadas.

- ¿Pasa algo, señor Hao?. - le preguntó Opacho.

- ¿Desea que haga algo por usted, señor?. - se ofreció Marion.

Hao se giró hacia ellos con los ojos ardiendo con un fuego capáz de consumir vidas... El chico relajado y sereno había desaparecido y en su lugar, estaba un demonio.

**Continuará...**

**Dejen sus coments para saber si les gusta como está yendo la historia y de paso me hacen muy feliz n.n **


	3. Chapter 3

**Dos vidas conmigo...**

By Nadesiko Takase

**Capítulo Tres:**

**"Ardan..."**

Esa misma noche, los Organizadores del Torneo ardieron en vivas llamas que consumieron tanto sus vidas como sus cuerpos mortales.

No fue hasta que vio su entorno reducido a cenizas que Hao comenzó a sentir un átomo de satisfacción.

La voz se propagó casi te velzomente como las voraces llamans del infierno creado por aquel Shaman que muy pronto se apoderaría de los Grandes Espíritus. El olor a muerte era arrastrado por el viento y percibido por todos los Shamanes.

Un desenlace ineseperado para los participantes se aproximaba.

Las voces y los gritos de alerta le llegaban opacados, sumida en su baño caliente, hundida en el agua hasta el cuello, rodeada por un efímero manto de vapor. Sumergida en sus cavilaciones era ajena a la revolución que se desarrollaba afuera.

_"Todos percerán..."_

"No lo puedes asegurar"

_Aún no nace la persona que pueda hacerle frente"_

"No trates de manipularme, sabes que no puedes engañarme..."

_"Si insistes con esa tontería lo único que lograrás será llevarlos a todos a la muerte"_

"Al menos lo habremos intentado"

_"¿Podrás tricionarlo?. Sería como traicionarte a tí misma..."_

"Sería como traicionarte a TI, querrás decir"

Se sumerguió por completo en el agua, tratando de callarla, de hacerla desaparecer. Permaneció bajo el agua oyendo los latidos de su corazón, fuertes y claros, rodeada de calidéz reconfortante, prestando infinuuita atención de las burbujas que salían de su nariz y boca.

Los susurros no cesaron, pero al menos se mantenían alejados, murmurando palabras inentendibles...

"_Nunca más..."_

Las oyó con tanta claridad que parecían haber sido susurradas a su oído, opacando las demás voces, sobresaltándola y obligándola a emerger en busca de aire.

Llenó sus pulmones con el precioso gas, jadeando.

Abruió lentamente los ojos, y la imagen idefinida de Hao, parado en la orilla, mirándola con ojos asesinos, sobrenaturales fue recibida por sus sorprendidas pupilas castañas.

Sin mediar palabras, el Shaman se inclinó frente suyo y volvió a hundirla en el agua, sujetándola con fuerza para que no pudiera salir por aire. Samara luchaba por emerger, pero la fuerza que Hao imprimía sobre ella era demasiada, y no se encontraba en una posición favorable para defenderse como era propio en ella.

Sus dedos se enredaron en la larga cabellera femenina para sacarla a superficie unos instantes; los suficientes para hacerle saber que esos eran sus últimos minutos de vida:

- Pagarás por lo que hiciste, Samara. - su voz sonaba baja, casi silbante. Podía ver en sus ojos arder un fuego implacable, hambriento.

Sin más reparos, el Shaman volvió a hundirla con fuerza, esperando a que la vida se le extinguiera, olvidando por completo en ese arrebato de ira quién era ella, olvidando que no podría vivir sin ella.

Tras eternos segundos de lucha desesperada, la mujer logró liberarse del agarre del Shaman y emerger, jadeante y llorosa. Sus manos se posaron sobre las de él y sus ojos se encontraron.

Hao soltó lentamente el agarre que tenía sobre la chica, sin dar crédito a sus ojos, que se ensancharon en respuesta a la sopresa que se llevaba.

- Samira... - susurró sorprendido, sin ocultar su consternación.

- Shh... Ya pasó. - lo tranquilizó aquella memorable voz, mezcla de suavidad y poder que incitaban a obedecerla.

Los dedos femeninos rozaron levemente su mejilla a modo de caricia antes de emerger del agua y ponerse la bata que colgaba de la puerta. Antes de cruzarla, se detuvo sin voltearse y habló la atercuiopelada voz de la Oficial:

- No lo vuelvas a hacer. - le advirtió.

Hao la observó de reojo alejarse por el pasillo, para oírla una vez más hablar con autoridad, firmeza:

- ¡...Nunca más!.

Samara se vistió y salió de la cabaña de los baños con intenciones de dirigirse a su cabaña a descansar para el día de mañana, pero entonces se percató del alboroto y pánico que se había desatado a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué sucede?. - preguntó deteniendo a un Oficial del Torneo que pasaba con prisa por su lado.

- ¡Hao se apoderará de los Grandes Espíritus!.

Samara sintió que se le caía el alma al suelo por la impresión.

Creía tener mas tiempo...

- Incineró a Golda y los demás... Y Nichrom está con él... - añadió alarmado, antes de echar a correr nuevamente.

Samara ya sabía de la traición de Nichrom... Así como ya sabía del encuentro de Hao con Yoh...

Meneó la cabeza en sentido negativo...

Debió haber detenido ese encuentro... Sabía que tan pronto Hao sintiese una vez más lo que era estar completo, iniciaría con su plan apocalíptico de una vez por todas. Al menos Yoh no se había unido a su hermano gemelo en su plan, que era otra posibilidad que le preocupaba. Después de haberse hecho uno, muchas cosas podrían cambiar...

Una parte suya observó con ira y celos enfermizos a Hao reencontrarse con su alma completa aquella noche, pero al mismo tiempo una profunda felicidad la llenó al saber que pronto sería el Hao de antes. Fue por eso que no pudo detener el encuentro, muy a pesar de sus esfuerzos y lucha consigo misma...

"¡Basta!"

Debía reunirse con Ana, Yoh y los demás para elevear la Torre de Babilonia en un último intento de detener a Hao, que bien pordría verse frustrada como muchos otros...

Con la firme resolusión de entorprecer los planes de Hao, dio los primeros pasos en su carrera en busca de los demás. Fue entonces que un punzante dolor en el pecho la hizo tropezar con sus propios pies y caer al suelo. Se llevó una mano al pecho, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa... Eso no podía estar pasando... No ahora que tenía que detener a Hao.

"¡Basta!. ¡Es mi vida!."

Paulatinamente, el dolor fue menguando permitiéndole ponerse de pie con firme resolusión de no ser detenida por nadie. Juntó fuerzas y comenzó su recorrido.

Ana, Yoh y los chicos ya la esperaban en el bosque, donde habían acordado realizar el ritual. Ana sostenía el rosario de los 1080 y permanecía a lado de su prmetido mientras que los chicos hacían de pilares, ya ubicados en posición, formando un pentagrama.

Todos habíamos asistido al improvisado encuentro en tácito acuerdo al enterarnos de los movimientos de Hao.

- ¿Están listos?. - interrogó apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para ser oída.

Habían planeado erguir la Torre para unas horas mas tarde, pero el súbito giro, si bien no demasiado sopresivo, los apremiaba y todos debían estar al máximo de sus fuerzas si querían que aquello resultara.

Los chicos asintieron, algunos mas energéticamente que otros.

La tensión era palpable en el aire, el viento estaba inquieto, los Espíritus se susurraban unos a otros el desenlace de aquella historia.

Ana se posicionó y sin mas preámbulos, conmenzó a recitar los cánticos para levantar la Torre de Babilonia mientras los demás, que hacían de pilares, invocaban temerarios a sus espíritus acompañantes. Los melodiosos rezos de los labios de la sacerdotisa prosiguieron. Todos sentían el cosquilleo de espectación en el estómago, deseando acelerar el proceso.

Súbitamente, se oyó un fuerte rigido que hizo temblar la tierra al mismo tiempo que la poderosa Torre de Babilonia se erguúa poderosa e imponente frente a ellos, brindándoles un rayo de esperanzas.

- ¡Qué pequeños son!. - se oyó una conocida voz que hizo que se les pusieran los pelos de punta.

El poderoso Shaman del fuego se hizo presenta ante sus ojos entre lenguas de fuego que se retorcían violéntamente en su entorno, dominadas por él. Con Hao venían algunos de sus seguidores, Samara los reconoció como los mas leales, todos luciendo sonrisas triunfales antes de tiempo.

Sabían que habían ganado.

Samara frunció levemente el ceño.

Eternos segundos de silencio...

Se lanzaron al ataque.

El dolor de Yoh al tener que luchar contra su otra mitad, la preocupación de Ana por su prometido, el roze de despedida entre las manos de Len y Horo Horo antes de lanzarse a la batalla, la duda de Lyzerg, las esperanzas de Ryu, Cocolov y Manta... Todo aquello le llegaba cual si fuesen emociones propias, todo en breves segundos antes de empezar la lucha.

El tiempo papecía haberse detenido a contemplar la pelea desiciva. Todo transucrría con lentuitud: miradas, voces, gritos, despedidas, amenazas...

De pronto 

El tiempo retornó a su velocidad natural.

- Te dije que nos voleríamos a encontrar. - le dijo una vocecilla por demás irritante.

Samara se giró y miró a la chiquilla con indiferencia.

"Chiquilla molesta", la reconoció.

La seguidora de Hao estaba segura de poder poner en su lugar a Samara.

Marion la observaba con una expresión de superioridad y una sonrisa burlona que despertó algo en el interior de la Oficial. Un sentimiento primitivo y violento que podía sentirlo fluir por sus venas como sangre envenenada.

"_¡Mátala!"_, le ordenó la voz en su cabeza, y al instante Samara, sorprendida, sintió sus músculos contraerse preparándose para atacarla; pero se contuvo.

Pobre.

No era culpable de haberse enamorado de la peor persona.

- ¡Te daré tu merecido por traicionar a Hao-sama!. - gritó la chiquilla antes de hacer explotar su poder, atacando a la Oficial con todo lo que tenía.

Samara soltó un bufudo antes las palabras dichas por la chica para luego comenzar a esquivar los ataques sin mayor dificultad. ¿Cómo creía esa tonta que podría siquiera tocarla?. Sus niveles estaba separados por un abismo.

La pelea por el destino del mundo había iniciado.

A su alrededor, Yoh, Horo Horo, Len, Ryu, Lyserg y Chocolov daban lo mejor de sí mismos, entregándose en la lucha, haciendo arder sus energías al máximo hasta sentir que eran capaces de alcanzar el cielo.

Samara echó una rápida mirada a los gemelos para asegurarse de que Yoh no se arrepintiese. La pelea era brutal; no solo por tratarse de dos hermanos que compartían un alma, sino porque luchaban como dos desconocidos que no tenían nada relacionado el uno con el otro. La fuerza que imprimían en cada ataque hacía vibrar la tierra bajo sus pies y calentaba el aire a su alrededor.

Los ojos de Yoh lucían como los de su gemelo: era dura, implacable, sedienta.

Una explosión seguramente procediente de las peleas estalló sacudiendo a todos con fuerza y abriendo una grieta el suelo. Samara perdió el equilibrio y caía al suelo, momento aprovechado por Marion para atacarla conn fuerzas. Un fuerte golpe impactó de lleno el pecho de la Oficial, lanzándola varios metros por los aires hasta caer al suelo, tendida boca abajo.

Lejos aún de aplacar sus celos, la Shaman llegó hasta Samara y ver como el suelo alrededor del cuerpo se teñía de rojo por la sangre que lo abandonaba con rapidéz. Sonrió con satisfacción al pensar que seguramente había dañado algún órgano inmportante. Comenzó a reír.

Samara no podía creer lo que había pasado.

Eso le pasaba por soberbia. Ahora estaba a merced de la loca aquella.

Lentamente apoyó ambas manos temblorosas en el suelo para tratar de incorporarse. Sentía como las fuerzas le abandonaban con la sagre que se corría fuera de su cuerpo. Sentía los latidos de su corazón apagándose en sus oidos.

Marion, cansada de esperarla, se abalanzó sobre ella, aprovechando que todos estaban sumidos en sus peleas. Posicionó sus manos sobre el cuello de la Shaman, apretando con fuerzas. Esa sería una manera mucho mas satisfactoria de matarla, así podría ver el temor en sus ojos y su vida extinguiéndose rápidamente.

- No debiste traicionarlo... - le dijo con voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo, mientras veía como las luces en aquellos ojos castaños se apagaba.

Samara dirigió sus manos a los brazos de su atacante, conciente del hecho que moriría si no hacía algo pronto. Haciendo acopio de todas las fuerzas que restaban en su cuerpo magullado, peteó a Marion arrojándola varios metros.

Mientras Samara luchaba por recuperarse, Marion se levantaba sin mayores dificultadas con intenciones de no permitirle vivir mas tiempo, cuando el Espíritu del Fuego le dio un zarpaso con sus garras, borrándola de la faz de la Tierra.

Samara observó son sorprendida tal despliegue de poder.

Hao se aproximó a la Oficial con la mirada encendida de furia. Rápidamente, la chica conjuró su arco y flecha y se dispuso a defenderse con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban si la atacaba.

Pero esas no eran las intenciones del Shaman, en absolutos. Con rapidéz y fuerza sobrehumana la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, mientras sus ojos recobraban la mirada sosegada de siempre.

- ¿Estás bien?. - la interrogó en tono intimidante.

Sorprendida por la actitud protectora del Shaman del Fuego, Samara se liberó de sus brazos y retrocedió unos pasos para luego levantar con manos temblorosas el arco y apuntarlo con la flecha. Tensó el arco y apuntó al cor, completamente resuelta a acabarlo antes de desvanecerse por la pédida de sangre.

Nuevamente, el mismo dolor le atravezó el pecho, arrancando un gemido de sus labios mientras se replegaba sobre sí misma.

"¡Basta Samira!. Tu ya tuviste tu oportunidad, ¡ahora déjame vivir a mí!"

Antes de que tuviese oportunidad de recuperarse, levantó la vista y distinguió la figura nebulosa de Hao parada a su lado. Entrecerró lo ojos tratando de lograr mayor nitidez, pero era en vano. Reconoció que estaba perdiendo la conciencia justo cuando caía en los brazos del Shaman y todo a su alrededor desaparecía.

**oOo**

Imágenes borrosas,

Voces, risas...

Recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas...

Personas y lugares que no reconocía desfilaban en su mente...

Remolinos de confunción y momentos de sociego...

Y luego nada.

Paulatinamente fue abriendo los ojos con dificultad, para volverlos a cerrar al sentir el punzante dolor de la luz en ellos. Su mente era un gran vacío. No recordaba ni su nombre, mucho menos donde estaba.

- ¿Te molesta la luz?.- le preguntó una voz afectuosa y sosegada que pareció tranquilizar la incertidumbre que sentía. Al volver a abrir los ojos se encontró con la habitación ya a obscuras.

Tenía varias preguntas flotando en el vacío que era su cabeza, pero no sabía como formularlas.

Sus pupilas se movieron incesantes por la habitación buscando algo que le reultase familiaridad, buscando un poco de claridad mental.

Pero nada.

- Me tuviste muy preocupado en un momento, Samarita. - le habló nuevamente la voz. - Llevabas así varias semanas.

Samara se había olvidado que había otra persona en el cuerto. Trató de enfocar los ojos en ella; le resultaba familiar, pero no conseguía recordar su nombre a pesar de sentir que lo tenía en la punta de la lengua. La persona se inclinó sobre ella para acariciarle con suavidad una mejilla.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?. - le preguntó, con los ojos clavados en los suyos, para luego bajarlos hasta su pecho.

Instintivamente, al ver como los ojos castaños del Shaman se dirigían a ese lugar, Samara se llevó las manos al pecho con dificultad para palpar la herida que recordaba vagamente. No había ni rastro de ella.

- ¿Qué pasó?. - preguntó con un hilo de voz, apenas entendible, dejando caer con pesadez sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo y los recuerdos comenzaban a agolparse en su mente.

- Lo que sabías que pasaría desde el principio. - replicó Hao con suavidad.

Samira lo observó unos instantes, sin que el significado de esas palabras la afectase demasiado debido a ese estado en el que se encontraba.

Dejó caer su cabeza a un costado mientras pensaba en Yoh, Ana, Silver, Golda y todo lo que perdió.

Pero aún así no sentía ganas de llorar. Su mente aún no estaba del todo ahí.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas de divagaciones, Samara volvió la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en Hao, que permanecía a su lado contemplándola sin inmutarse.

-Tenía que intentarlo. - le confesó, sin que nada en su delicado rostro demostrase siquiera arrepentimiento o dolor.

Hao asintió lentamente con expresión tranquilia.

- Lo sé. Ya no estoy enfadado.

Se inclinó lentamente y rozó sus labios con los propios para luego plantarle un cálido beso, al cual la ex Oficial no estaba lista para responder aún.

- Descansa. - le dijo una vez que se separaron, para luego salir de la habitación.

- Hao... - le llamó la débil voz femenina. El chico se detvo en el umbral de la puerta. - ¿Qué pasó con ellos?. - inquirió con cierto temor a la respuesta.

- Lo que sabías que les sucedería. - respondió, antes de salir del cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

Así, se se fue sumiendo nuevamente en un profundo sueño; pero esta vez, era uno relajante, tranquilo como no había tenido en años. Ahora ya no oía las contradictorias voces en su interior.

Finalmente, dejaría de correr.

**Fin**

**Notas de la autora:** Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y a los que leyeron el fic hasta aquí n.n

En cuanto a la pregunta que me hicieron sombre el incesto, la verdad lo hice por dos razones: Para expresar la comunión de las almas de Yoh y Hao mediante un acto tan bello (jojojo, que cursi soy) y así Hao viese una vez mas lo que era estar completo, y para quitarme las ganas de hacerlo!. Tengo mucho morbo en mi cabezota que quiero poner en fics.

Espero que el final no les haya dejado muy colgados!. El fic me salió mas psicológico que romántico!.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
